sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Chili Dog
Los Chili dogs son perritos calientes con salsa de chile. Son el alimento favorito de Sonic the Hedgehog en varias continuidades, particularmente en las series de televisión (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog y Sonic Underground). Descripción Además de las series de televisión, se hace referencia a los chili dogs también en los juegos de Sonic. En Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog a Tails también le gustaban los chili dogs, pero los prefería con queso extra. También aparecen otros tipos de perros calientes. Por ejemplo, en Sonic Underground, a ''la hermana de Sonic, Sonia the Hedgehog, le gusta comer perros calientes con tofu, para disgusto de su hermano Sonic. En ''Sonic the Hedgehog #11, ''Sonic come un montón de chili dogs como regalo de cumpleaños a sí mismo, por lo cual luego tiene una pesadilla en la que el es un chili dog. Cuando Sonic despierta, Sally Acorn y Tails le dan un plato de chili dogs. Sonic en principio rechaza el regalo, pero luego se los come de todas formas. Referencias en videojuegos * En el manual Japonés de ''Sonic Advance 3, ''se afirma que Sonic ama los chili dogs. * Durante los créditos finales de ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, ''Sonic menciona los chili dogs. * En ''Sonic Unleashed, ''se puede comprar diferentes hot dogs y ganarlos en diferentes misiones. La mayoría de las tiendas venden chili dogs diciendo que son los favoritos de Sonic. Chip las encuentra un poco picante para su gusto, pero admite que son buenos. * En la primera escena de ''Sonic and the Black Knight, ''luego de que Merlina se cite a Sonic, el cae del cielo con dos chili dogs. Después de atraparlos, mira hacia arriba para notar al Black Knight. Entonces come uno de sus chili dogs, lanza el otro por los aires, y ataca a los Knights of the Underworld derrotándolos, justo antes de que el chili dogs toque el suelo. * En ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, ''en el perfil de Sonic, se indica que le gustan los chili dogs. * En ''Sonic Generations, ''Sonic recibe un chili dog como regalo de cumpleaños. Es la primera cosa que sale volando en el momento que aparece el Time Eater. Al final, vuela de nuevo a sus manos, Sonic lo prueba y dice que aun esta caliente. Receta La receta original fue impresa en la última historia en la primera entrega de Sonic, titulado '''Fast Food!'. La receta es la siguiente: Chili Dog a la Sonic * Dore la carne molida 1 libra * Agregar ½ taza de cada uno de picados cebollas, pimientos y champiñones (marrón ligeramente) * Añadir 1 lata grande de tomates triturados * Añadir la salsa de barbacoa 8 oz * Cocine a fuego lento ½ hora * Añadir 1 cucharadita de chile en polvo, el comino, el orégano * Añadir 1 lata grande de frijoles de color rojo (escurridos) * Cocine a fuego lento 1 hora * Añadir las salchichas * Cocine 15 minutos en salsa * Ponga en rollo tostado * Queso fundido (opcional) Curiosidades * Como se ve en la imagen de abajo, hay una escena en Las aventuras de Sonic el erizo, en el episodio "Boogey Mania", donde se muestra de Sonic haciendo un Chili Dog mientras lleva puesto un delantal y toque (sombrero tradicional usado por los cocineros). Curiosamente, en esa escena, no tiene guantes. También se muestra la inspección de chile en su disfraz 'chili dog inspector' (lo que sugiere un poco de chile más picante en lugar de la clase Grounder que estaba cocinando) antes de ser convertido en piedra sólida por el Super Supreme Stopper Zapper. * En el segmento de Sonic Sez de "Too Tall Tails", Sonic menciona que le gusta comer perritos calientes, pero también le gusta comer sano también. * Sonic and the Black Knight es uno de los dos juegos que muestra a Sonic comer Chili Dogs. El otro es Sonic Generations, en la primera y penúltima escena cinemática, así como su manga, donde se ven los dos Sonics comer Chili Dogs. * Una consulta se le preguntó en el fan service-mail de Sonic Universe y publicado en ''Sonic Universe'' #4. Un comentario se declaró "No vemos más a Sonic comer una gran cantidad de Chili Dogs. ¿Qué pasa?" Se respondió: "¡Él ha estado demasiado ocupado salvando el mundo para pensar en la cena!, pero no te preocupes-él esta comiendo un montón detrás de las escenas". * La portada de ''Sonic Super Digest'' #7 muestra a Sonic en su forma de Super a punto de comer una gran cantidad de Chili Dogs. Tails (en referencia al título de la revista) dice, "Wow, 'Sonic! Tendrás que ir '''Super para digerir todos esos Chili Dogs!" * En Las Aventuras de Sonic el Erizo, la comida favorita de Tails también son los Chili Dogs, al igual que de Sonic, sólo él prefiere el suyo con queso. * Un comercial de ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games cuenta con un final alternativo donde Sonic aparentemente ordenó un Chili Dog. * En la versión de Xbox 360 / PS3 de Sonic Unleashed, hay logros que ofrecen los perros de chile: :* Gyro with Relish: Completar todas las misiones en Apotos. :* Pig in a Blanket: Completar todas las misiones en Spagonia. :* Exotic Toppings: Completar todas las misiones en Mazuri. :* Sausage Fried Rice: Completar todas las misiones en Chun-nan. :* Iced Hotdog: C''ompletar todas las misiones en Holoska. :* ''Kebab on a Bun: Todas las misiones en Shamar. :* Ketchup and Mustard: Completar todas las misiones en Empire City. :* Hard Boiled: Completar todas las misiones en Eggmanland. :* Fried Clam Roll: Completar todas las misiones en Adabat. * Los vendedores en Sonic Unleashed tienen diferentes tipos de perros calientes para cada ubicación. * A lo largo de las muchas apariciones del Chili Dog, Sonic se muestra a comer en una variedad de maneras. En Sonic Underground, Sonic se ve sobre todo tirarlos en la boca y tragar enteras, (aunque hubo un caso en que se comió más de un Chili Dog en un bocado antes de comer el último bocado unos segundos más tarde). En Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic mete el Chili Dog en la boca y en realidad lo mastica antes de tragar saliva él abajo. Y en Sonic Generations, él come su Chili Dog cumpleañero un bocado a la vez y no se la come muy rápido. Galería Artwork Chili Dog.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Almuerzo en la ciudad.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Chili Dog - SBK.png|''Sonic and the Black Knight'' Screenshots Sonic_birthday_dog.jpg|''Sonic Generations'' Sonic_the_Chilidog_Hog.jpg| Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Tvgps3105904.jpg|''Sonic Generations'' chilisonicdog.jpg|''Sonic and the Black Knight'' your_hot_dog_sure_looks_tasty_by_hafu_inuyasha-d38w227.jpg|''Sonic and the Black Knight'' Sonic Super Digest issue 7.jpg|''Sonic Super Digest #7'' Chili dog Sonic Boom.png|''Sonic Boom'' en:Chili dog Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Objetos de los Archie Comics